


New Student

by Kalliklusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, red bull and coffee is how to make it through life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalliklusa/pseuds/Kalliklusa
Summary: It's Castiel's first day at his new university. He's introduced to Dean after watching him down a mug of  coffee and red bull.Cas can't turn down the offer from Dean and his friends to show him around town and gets to know our favourite red head, her girlfriend and one kid who's in advanced placement.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoy this story. I'm hoping to be able to finish it soon! Please tell me if you see any spelling mistakes!

Castiel Novak had spent at least three hours the previous night meticulously packing his bag and organising his new desk so that he would know exactly where everything was when he needed it. He’d even lined up his books alphabetically. After moving from England just a week ago he hadn’t had much of a chance to get out, or even unpack everything he’d wanted to. So instead he had just made sure that he would at least be ready for his first day at this new university.  
He walked the short distance to the campus alone, fiddling with the sleeves of his trench coat as he went. The tan colour went well with the carpet of red and yellow leaves that leads in to the car park. Ignoring the small group of people gathering outside the main building Cas headed straight in through the wide double doors, following the instructions he’d been given to reach the small office filled with half a dozen middle aged women. The front desk had a small bell, which he assumed he was supposed to ring.

Turned out to be 100% broken and that’s how Cas ended up just standing awkwardly, waiting for someone to come along and save him.

“Hey, you okay there?” came a voice from the door behind him and Cas turned round, loosing a breath.  
“ Oh, yeah. I was just wondering how to get my timetable; i’m starting classes today”  
“I can go get Vivian for you, she’ll be able to help” the boy replied with a smile, his hair was ridiculously long but Cas guessed it matched his height and lanky limbs.  
“Thank you, i’m Castiel,” he stuck out his hand.  
“I’m Sam, what are you studying?” he asked returning the handshake.  
“I’m just finishing my last year of law but i’m also taking a class in engineering” he’d planned to stay in England to finish his course but his family had moved sooner than originally planned and he didn’t want to be so far away from his brothers for so long; he still had a whole year to go.  
“Really?” Sam replied “I’m starting my first year of law too, but my brother takes engineering,”. While they’d been talking they’d made their way around the desks and Sam gestured for Cas to wait while he went off to get Vivian. After a brief introduction to the office staff Cas left for his first lecture with his timetable and some simple directions from Sam.

He reached the lecture hall with a minute until the bell and chose a seat close to the door, apart from the small number of students already there. He was soon joined by two girls, one redhead and one brunette, who sat one seat over from him. They broke eye contact only to call out to another friend of theirs who was taking the seat behind Cas to try and “ignore you two making heart eyes at each other for the next hour,”. He seemed to notice Cas and flashed him a smile.

“Hey, i’m Kevin, are you new? I haven’t seen you around before” he asked, running a hand through black hair much like Cas’ own bird’s nest of hair.  
“Yeah, I just moved into the area, i’m Cas,”  
“Well, i’ll have to introduce you to those two but i’m gonna warn you; they’re disgustingly cute,” Kevin nodded his head at the two girls where they were leaning close and giggling. “Hey, Charlie, Dorothy, meet Cas; he’s just started this class,”. They both leaned to see and the closer of the two stuck her hand out for him to shake, she wore thick rimmed black glasses and her red hair was cut in to a messy bob.  
“I’m Charlie, nice to meet you” she smiled. He could assume Dorothy was the taller of the two who had her hair pulled back in to a neat plait. “When did you move here?” Dorothy asked, smiling.  
“Just last week, i’ve moved into a flat in town,”  
“Really? We might me near you; me and Kevin have share a flat in town, are you anywhere near the bakery?”  
“Yeah, actually I went there the other day,” there’d been a wide array of delicious baked goods and he had left with more cake then he should eat in a month; there was none left now. The waitress, Meg was her name, had laughed as she served him because he couldn’t “possible manage all of this by yourself”. She’d told him a bit about the town; she wasn’t in uni but was currently working this job and another job in order to save to finally move away from the town she’d grown up in. 

“We should meet up, show you around,”  
“Really? That’s be great-“ Cas broke off as the teacher started to talk at the front of the room. Charlie and Dorothy went back to snuggling in their seats, Dorothy with her arm wrapped around her girlfriend’s shoulder, and Cas got his text and note book ready. 

Their teacher, Mr. Singer, was a fairly old man with a greying beard which matched the hair Cas could just see from beneath the cap he was wearing. The colour looked faded and he was sure it was frayed enough to warrant buying a new one. Regardless he launched straight into the introduction for his lesson and Cas got busy copying down everything in his notebook.

Just as Mr.Singer had started to explain the necessity of learning about accounting and finance in this course the door flew open with a loud bang. Cas jumped in his seat and was almost knocked sideways when the seat next to him caught the body running into class. The boy next to him didn’t seem to have a bag, only a worn out leather jacket and large cup of coffee. Without a word Kevin passed a notepad and pen over the boy’s shoulder, the newcomer flashed a breathless smile behind him and seemed to be completely unaware of Castiel in the seat next to him. Cas felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Charlie holding out a can of red bull towards him. Cas frowned in confusion; Charlie whispered to him “Pass this to Dean,”. So he did. Without noticing who passed him it ‘Dean’ poured half of the can straight into his coffee cup before promptly downing it. He slammed the cup down on the wide arm of his chair and turned to Cas with a straight face.

“I am going to die,”. 

Only now he was face to face with Cas did he seem to realise that it wasn’t in fact one of his friends in the chair next to him. His face went from a look of pure exhausted resignation to embarrassment. His mouth hung open as his face coloured red; Castiel couldn’t help but notice the spattering of freckles on his nose. Dean’s eyes were shining green; Cas had never seen a colour so exquisite.

“Hi…” Dean said, apparently still in shock after waking up this morning “i’m Dean,”  
“Hello Dean, my name’s Castiel,”  
“Cool name, you new? i’m pretty sure i would have remembered if i’d seen you around before,” Dean’s mouth twitched up in to a lazy grin and Cas could feel his heart beat faster.  
“Uh, I just moved to the area last week,” Dean’s reply was cut off by Mr.Singer.  
“Late again Dean,” he stated, raising his eyebrows beneath his cap.

“Sorry Bobby,” Dean shouted back, without breaking eye contact with Cas. Before he could start blushing too, Cas turned back to face the front. He stubbornly refused to look at Dean for the rest of the lecture no matter how much he wanted to.

As Mr.Singer ended the lecture he gestured for Cas to come up to the front. Making his way past Dean Cas noticed that, while the rest of the class were packing up their things; some were even already out the door, Dean and the small group he seemed to be friends with stayed talking in their seats. Once he reached the teacher Mr.Singer introduced himself and gave Cas a copy of what the class had covered in the few lectures previous. After asking him to “Call me Bobby; Mr.Singer just sounds too formal,” Bobby said goodbye and waved up at Dean. Cas was unsure wether to talk to Kevin and the others or leave; he didn’t want to be rude. Luckily he was saved from that internal struggle when Charlie called him over again.

“Hey Cas,” they were all gathering their things now but Charlie and Dorothy somehow managed to not let go of each other’s hands even once. They stayed talking in the lecture hall for a few more minutes before Dean made his way back up to them. Cas couldn’t help but steal some glances; he couldn’t remember ever feeling so drawn to someone so quickly before. When Dean returned it didn’t take long for him to propose that they all meet later that day to show Cas “all the best places in town,”. Everyone agreed that this was a fantastic excuse to visit the best food places in town. 

When it was time for them to all make their way to their next lecture Dean and Cas were the last ones out. They had ended up talking about cars; apparently Dean was very proud of his baby. Cas had always had a fascination with cars but he rarely met someone with so much enthusiasm about them. Cas was slightly worried about how well everything was going so far but he couldn’t help but hope that these people really did want to at least try to get to know him.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas bumped in to Kevin on his way out to meet everyone in the parking lot. They talked on the way and it turned out that Kevin was actually in advanced placement; he was a year ahead in his studies but he wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted to do yet. Cas wasn’t completely sure himself; it had been more of his family’s choice for him to study law. Engineering was more interesting to him but he still felt as if there was something else he should be doing. 

 

Charlie and Dorothy appeared from around the corner, hand in hand, and grinned at the two boys.  
“Hey Kevin, hey Cas,” they called together “Dean’s already with baby,”. After a flash of panic Cas let out a breath when he remembered that Baby was a car and not a girlfriend. 

 

When the approach the row of trees sheltering their cars Cas could see Dean leaning against a perfectly kept black 1967 chevy impala. He was talking to a second boy seated in the back of the car with the door open. Cas him as Sam from the office this morning. When Dean noticed the group walking towards him he moved to greet them.   
“Hey Dean,” they called back.  
Dean gestured back to Sam “Cas, this is Sam, my baby brother. Sam this is Castiel,”. Sam leant out of the car.  
“Yeah, we met earlier. How did you find your classes today?’’ he asked as they stopped in a semi-circle around the car.   
“They went well, thanks for the help,” Cas glanced briefly at Dean “Luckily i met these guys to show me around town as well,”.

 

Dean moved to the other side of the car.  
“Well now we’re all introduced let’s go get some food. I’ve got to drop Sammy off at Jess’ then I can meet you at the bakery?”.  
“Sure,” Charlie replied “But we can’t all fit in one car. Cas why don’t you go with Dean; he can show you the more scenic route while we drop off our stuff and make the apartment look less like a nerdy hovel,”. She grinned at Kevin.  
“Sounds good to me,” Cas said.

 

They left the car park with Sam sitting on the backseat; while Cas had insisted he didn’t want to impose the brothers insisted he had to sit in the front.   
“So where are we going first?” Cas asked a few minutes in to the drive; he would have asked sooner but this was the first time he’d seen this part of town and he couldn't keep from the window.   
“Just to drop Sammy off a his girlfriend’s place” Dean replied, grinning at Sam in the mirror.  
“She’s not my girlfriend Dean,” Sam replied, but he couldn't keep a small smile from his face.  
“Is she in uni too?”  
“Yeah, she's in her first year studying medicine; I'm going to help her revise tonight,”. They kept talking until they pulled up at an apartment block twenty minutes away; the whole way there Dean had grinned quietly while Sam continued talking about his ‘not girlfriend’. 

 

“They’ve been dancing around each other for months now,” Dean said as they pulled away, waving once more to his brother.  
“She seems nice,” Cas said, pulling his eyes away from the streets whizzing past. Butterflies tumbled around his stomach as he asked “So, do you have a Jessica?”. Dean met his eyes briefly and his cheeks blushed.   
“Not really, not for a while. But i feel like that may change soon. I hope so anyway,” he kept his eyes on the road but Cas couldn’t tear his own eyes away.   
“Really,” Cas chewed on his lip.

 

They’s spent the rest of the ride talking about how they’d ended up here. Cas’ family had always wanted to moved away from England, and after a lucky investment his father had made, his family had finally had enough money to move everyone over earlier that year. Cas didn’t live with his family here but his five siblings lived relatively nearby in town. Dean told Cas how, after the death of their mother, his Dad had moved him and Sam around constantly as kids. After their dad has passed away a few years ago Dean had fought to find a place for him and Sam to finally call home. 

 

Cas recognised the Bakery\Cafe as they pulled up. Small tables and chairs spilled out into the streets for their customers to enjoy their food with a tea or coffee. Kevin, Charlie and Dorothy rushed out the meet them and guided them to a more secluded table inside.   
“We thought we’d get something down here first,” Dorothy said as she said down beside Charlie. Cas has ended up between Kevin and Dean. He was hyper aware of every place their sides almost met. He could feel the heat radiating off him now they’d both abandoned their jackets. 

 

As a group they chatted about the day, and filled Cas in on as much gossip as possible, they gloved over the menu. They only stop when a waitress came over, notepad in hand, and leant against the wall beside them.  
“Hey Meg,” Dean said, leaning back and throwing his arm over the back of Cas’ seat to pivot and face the waitress. He was still sitting so close; it was a struggle to focus on Meg instead.  
“Sup Deano, what’s everyone having?” She asked, pulling a pencil from her bun. “Cassie, didn’t think you’d be back so soon,”.  
“I ran out of cake,” he replied sheepishly, earning a giggle from the waitress.  
“We’ll share a slice of chocolate hazelnut,” Dorothy said, grinning at them all. Kevin got a croissant.  
“I’ll have the usual,” Dean grinned and turned to Cas “I’d always recommend the apple pie,”.  
“He won’t leave you alone until you try it,” Meg smirked.  
“Well I guess i’ll try the pie,” Cas said, a slight blush colouring his face. Only once Meg has left with their drinks order did Dean take his arm back, moving instead to rest his elbows on the table. He leant forward to talk to Kevin.

 

Cas spent the wait talking to the girls; apparently they’d met when they were fourteen and both of their parents’ had forced them to go on a Wizard of Oz themed summer camp. They’d spent the entire summer sneaking off to go have their own adventures. After that they’d kept in close contact until last year when they both moved here for uni; they’d started dating almost immediately after almost four years of dancing around their feelings.

 

Meg returned with their drinks: strong coffees for Kevin and Dorothy, hot chocolate for Charlie, a milkshake Dean (oreo and malteaser) and tea for Cas. The others were engrossed in trolling through the instagram feed of some girl who’d asked Kevin out earlier that day, so Dean and Cas were angled towards each other.   
“Tea, really?” Dean asked, taking a sip of his milkshake and giving himself a milk-stache.  
“I know it’s a stereotype but i honestly couldn’t survive a day without tea. Uh, you’ve got a little” he gestured to his upper lip.   
“Oh, oops,” Dean said. Cas couldn’t keep his traitorous eyes from darting to his mouth as Dean’s tongue darted out to run over his upper lip. Dean caught his eyes and chuckled, making a blush creep up Cas’ neck.  
“So,” Dean began “You got a girlfriend back in England?”.  
“No, no girlfriend,” he replied “Girls… aren’t exactly my type,” Cas couldn’t hold his gaze as he finished. “What about you? About a girlfriend I mean,”. There was no stopping the blush now.   
“No girlfriend here either,” he seemed to take a breath to steady himself “and girls aren’t always my type either. I haven’t told them yet,” he gestured to the rest of the table, still engrossed in the Instagram feed, “but i’m pretty sure they’ve picked up on it,” he smiled.   
Meg arrived back with the food before Cas could say anything in reply.

 

Meg only had five minutes left on her shift so she pulled up another chair to the end of their table. The six of them spent the rest of the afternoon eating and gossiping. Cas told them more about his old home. The rest offered stories about school and the weird shit that’s happened at uni. By the time the setting sun turned the clouds orange Cas felt truly happy for the first time since leaving his home in England. He hadn’t spent enough time getting to know the people he’d now be seeing most days; even his previous conversation with Meg had been brief despite instantly liking the girl. It felt easy, natural to talk and share and laugh with these people. It felt a bit like home. By the time they all dispersed they’d made plans for another afternoon together later that week.

 

Dean offered Cas a lift home since Dorothy was going to crash at Charlie and Kevin’s place. Despite Cas’ protests that “It’s only a few blocks away,”. They spent the short ride sharing jokes and shy glances. When they pulled up outside his apartment Cas was grinning.   
“Thanks for the ride,”  
“No problem,” Dean replied. Cas made to step out of the car. “Um, Cas.” Dean called “How do you get to campus in the mornings?”   
“I’ll be walking,”   
“Well me and Sammy go past here in the mornings anyway so maybe we could give you a lift tomorrow?” he ran a hand through his hair.   
“Really?” Cas grinned.  
“Of course,”.  
“Well I guess i’ll see you bright and early,”.


End file.
